


Deftless

by Capricious_Caprisun



Category: League of Legends, League of Legends RPF
Genre: Developing Friendships, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Martin is a shy boy, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Quarantine, Reunions, friends to lovers to friends to lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:29:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26566600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capricious_Caprisun/pseuds/Capricious_Caprisun
Summary: After not being able to see each other for GOD knows how long- Martin and Hyuk-kyu finally have the chance to see their favorite ADC's in the world again.Needless to say, Martin is ecstatic.But Martin wouldn't be Martin if he wasn't also very, VERY nervous.
Relationships: Kim "Deft" Hyuk-kyu/Martin "Rekkles" Larson
Comments: 13
Kudos: 35





	1. Here we go again

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!
> 
> This is the first ever time I actually share something I wrote.  
> I have the wonderful friends that I have met on the internet to thank for this.
> 
> Enjoy!

Martin never liked airports. They were loud, super busy, and always made him feel like he had to be in a constant hurry. He breathed in and out for a bit, trying to reduce the rising feeling of stress in his stomach. When he exhaled for the third time, Oskar pulled him out of his bubble. 

“Look at this now, Martin, everything looks so cute on him.” He laughed as he pulled on Martin’s right sleeve. Martin couldn’t help but chuckle as a sleepy, grumpy Tim wiped his nose with what was clearly the sleeve of Oskar’s vest. 

“I’m not cute, man, what the-“ Tim interjected, but was interrupted by a slap between the shoulders from Gabriel. 

“Look at our little baby! See, this is why I lend my stuff to my girlfriend, man. It looks too cute!” The top-jungle duo couldn’t hold back their laughter as a blushing Tim frustratingly started exclaiming.

“What the fuck man, that’s so gay!” 

“Ah-ah! Reported for hate speech!” Oskar answered, laughing wholeheartedly. As Martin decided that yes, they are definitely just a little gay, he enjoyed this scene playing out in from of him. Oskar clearly enjoyed nothing more than putting Tim on the spot, and Gabriel did not seem to mind helping the jungler at all. 

“Speaking of gay stuff, have you told Deft we landed yet?” Martin’s mood immediately shifted as he hushed his support. 

“Shhhhhh! Don’t let them hear!” 

“What?” Zdravets shrugged. “It’s not like they’re paying attention. Besides, I was promised ALL of the inside info.” 

“Remind me, why do I tell you stuff?” Martin begrudgingly asked his support, his facial expression now starting to match the one of his midlaner. Zdravets opened his mouth to answer, but Martin interjected before he actually could complete the first word. 

“Just - Please don’t mention this in front of the rest okay?” He asked with a subtle gesture towards the rest of his team. “I don’t want everyone to know.” 

“What, that you’re gay as fuck?” 

“Hyli I swear to fu-“

“ALRIGHT BOYS!” Alfonso immediately demanded the attention of his team as he spoke. “Time to stop clowning around, we aren’t G2 here.” Even though he said it with a serious tone in his voice, he couldn’t help but chuckle. “Okay, listen: when we arrive at the hotel we will immediately be quarantined. Tim - to answer your question from before - no we can’t see each other either. You’ll all have to immediately go to your room and stay there. You’ll have a pc and room service, so every need should be provided. Now let’s get to the bus!”. Tim huffed in response, Oskar gave him a meaningful look. As they dragged themselves to the shuttle bus, Martin couldn't help but think - maybe even hope - that there might be a tiny little chance that there might be more going on between his jungler and his midlaner. Not for the sake of them being together, but more so for the sake of solidarity. If there were other LGBT+ people in e-sports, maybe Martin could actually come out as well. 

This thought brought Martin to eye his support some more. After Caps left and Martin hit the bottom of rock bottom, Hyli was there for him. When Martin told him his biggest secret Hyli just smiled and thanked his ADC for telling him. After that, Martin started to confide more and more in his support. About coming out to his family, about what bisexuality meant for him, and about his past lovers, male and female. As Martin got to his seat in the bus he couldn't stop thinking about how his support - well - _s_ _upported_ him through all this. Talking about his crush on Peke, his toxic relationship with Fabian, the heartbreak after he and Rasmus broke up and of course his failed relation with _that girl_. Martin shuddered. Even though Rasmus hurt him way worse, he couldn't even think of her name without getting actual goosebumps. He fell so hard in love from that one night out, trying to fix the parts of his heart that Rasmus had broken, he truly fell apart after that relationship failed miserably as well. He stuck his pinky through the ring hanging from his necklace. At least he learned from all that. Martin liked to believe that he grew over the years, both physically as mentally. Well, especially mentally. He moved the ring from left to right as he eyed his teammates and the Fnatic crewmembers that surrounded him. Most of them were either chatting or sleeping. Pete was starting up his camera, so it was time to put some earbuds in. While Martin never really disliked being on camera, sometimes he just wanted to think and be with himself and his own mind. To be Martin, not Rekkles. He couldn't talk to Hyli now that he was sitting at the other side of the bus, so he just decided to melancholically stare outside the window. That might even be a cool shot for Pete to take - two birds with one stone! 

After some time contemplating why the sky is blue, Martin sighed and stared at his phone. Should he text Hyuk-kyu? What was he going to say? What if he didn't respond? Could he double text? What words would he use? Would Hyuk-kyu still want to see him after all this time? Martin would know if he just texted him, right? It really doesn't need to be so-

Martin nearly threw his phone through the bus as it vibrated. It couldn't be... would it? He unlocked his phone and…

Hyli:

TEXT HIM!!!!!

Martin threw a look that could kill someone at his support sitting at the other side of the bus. 

Hyli:

Lol

Welcome back to earth Rekky <3

You:

I hate you

I nearly had a heart attack

Hyli:

Am I this intimidating :o?

You:

No

Nvm

You're stinky

Stinky af supp >->

Hyli:

TEXT

HIM

Martin bit his lip. Was it really that simple? They had been talking for a while again - nothing much. Hyli had a point; why did this have to be such a big deal all of a sudden? I didn't have to be a big deal... did it?

Hyli:

Stop eating your face and text him

Please

I am literally begging you

You:

OK 

Stop texting me then??

Martin threw a glare across the bus in the general direction of Zdravets when he received a purple devil emoji, but opened his Discord conversation with Hyuk-kyu nevertheless. He typed, deleted, and typed again and again and again. This REALLY wasn't a big deal, it just felt like one. He read his message again and pressed send. All of a sudden the free bus-wifi was WAY too slow. When his phone vibrated, he nearly dropped it again. To his frustration, it was a text from Zdravets. Again.

Hyli:

Did you do it????

Martin rolled his eyes.

You: 

Yes

Hyli:

What did he say??

Martin rolled his eyes again. 

You:

Nothing

Msg wont send

And just as Martin pressed send, a notification popped up on the top of his screen. For the third time, Martin almost lost the grip on his phone. His message was sent. He still read it again for good measure.

Rekky 👑:

Hey! We've landed. I'm so glad to be on the ground again :p

Can't wait to see you! 

And then: an answer.

Deft OwO:

Hi mister Malfoy (^o^)

Did you have a good flight?

We can go on fooddates again after quarantine d(^_^)b

Martin smiled at his phone. He and Hyuk-kyu chatted about where they could possibly go and reminisced about places they had been. Eventually, another text from Zdravets came in.

Hyli: 

You're talking with him?

I can see it on your face

You:

Yes lol

Hyli:

I'm proud of youuuuuu~ 

Little disaster bi

You:

Never call me that again. 


	2. Quarantine: Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the third day of quarantine and Martin is NOT having it.  
> How the hell is he ever even going to get to worlds like this?

Contrary to what many may believe, Martin didn’t quite like being alone. 

Martin somberly realised that this was only the third day of quarantine as he lay on his bed, arms and legs sprawled out, staring at the ceiling fan of his hotel room. Thinking to himself, all alone, he reminisced about all the flame he got when he moved out into his own apartment. People said it was bad for his team, and that he was just being a spoiled diva. Martin smirked to himself. Okay, maybe he was a diva, but moving out surely didn’t make him one. He stared at his newly acquired gym equipment sitting in the corner of his room. He could always do some more reps… or maybe play some more league? The pros and cons twirled in his mind as he considered his options. In the end he just sighed and shifted his gaze back to the ceiling fan. He scrunched his nose as he let his mind wander in the hope of killing his own self-inflicted boredom. And as his mind wandered, it wandered to Hyuk-kyu. Martin sighed again, he could always just… text him right? Send him a message on discord? Knowing Hyuk-kyu, he was just grinding league. He went through this crisis countless times before. Just go to you pc - hell - take your phone out of your pocket, and send a message. Ask him to play league, get up, play league with him, done. Martin considered the distance between his bed and his pc as his phone vibrated in his pocket. 

**New message in “Send Nudes Here”**

… what the fuck?

He weighed his options, but in the end just opened the discord group chat he was seemingly randomly added to.

FNC MITHY:

Dale, since Oskar is an IDIOT and didn’t bring his sim to china, i have elected to just make a discord groupchat. Pls use this like the whatsapp groupchat. Gabriel is NOT allowed to change the groupchat name 👀

AdorableCarrysBoyfriend:

Too late :kekw:

Hylisnoozin:

AJAJJDJDJDJSKALJGFDSHJK AND SO IT BEGINS

FNC Mithy:

F I R E D 

Martin couldn’t help but grin. Even if he didn’t have the balls to tekst Hyuk-kyu, at least he could trust that his team would always find some creative way to entertain him. Oftentimes he truly felt like the Fnatic team shared one, singular commemorative brain cell. He also would like to think the single brain cell was his to use, but let’s be fair: it was most like in Pete’s possession like 99% of the time. Thusly, Martin decided to jump on the annoy-alfonso-until-he-pops-a-vein-train. And what easier way to do that was to disagree with his coach, just because he could? 

Rekky 👑:

Y don’t we just use whatsapp with Chinese numbers though?

Of course, it seemed like his coach had his answer on copy-paste. Again, Rekkles couldn’t help but smirk a bit.

FNC Mithy: 

I actually prefer discord at this point, we’re at our computers now anyway like most of the day

The other answer is because  _ I  _ want to

Martin scoffed. Of course. He should’ve known this response would come.

The Grouch QAQ:

Pshh

Typical Spaniard bastardo spotted 👀

Nemesis:

Yes

FNC Mithy:

Shush you

Im trying to arrange scrims btw

So soon you have to work again instead of just lazing about 😈

AdorableCarrysBoyfriend:

Ive been busy enough actually lol

Im practicing my inting

Wtf are you doing all day???

FNC Mithy:

I’ve been busy!

Martin saw his chance. 

Rekky 👑:

Jerking off doesn’t count as being busy Alfonso

What followed was a string of playful bilingual insults from Fnatic’s dear coach to his players and back. They banter about how they’re going to scrim, get through quarantine and, of course, win worlds. It’s a conversation that keeps Martin entertained for almost three hours, for which he silently thanks his teammates within the property of his mind. He’d never admit it very openly, but he loved the Fnatic roster as it was right now. Hyli was his absolute best friend- a big brother he could tell all his secrets to. He would always tease Martin a little, that much was true, but he’d never betray him. He’d always be there for him and try to help him out of any hole he could be in, even if these trapping holes would often be found nowhere else than in Martin’s own head. 

And then - speaking of brothers - there was Tim. His little midlaner felt like a tiny little brother to Martin. Tim always came across as shy and, well, very socially awkward, but he was genuinely a very good talker. Not that Tim ever said too many words, but that was kind of the point to Martin. With a very little amount of words, Tim always managed to say a lot. That aside, Tim was also a great listener. Martin absolutely loved how the midlaner would ask him question and then would listen to his rambling for what felt like hours. It’s the biggest complement Tim had ever given him. Well, that, and the fact that Tim once drunkenly confessed to Martin that he sees him as a big mentor and a great example of how to live life. 

The aftermath of that statement was as wholesome as it was hilarious, with Oskar declaring that Tim couldn’t just come for his spot as the #1 Rekkles fan in the world like that. And while that statement kind of scared Martin at first, it turned out to be the truest and weirdest declaration of friendship Martin had ever received. He never thought he’d find such a good friend in his always as sober as he was salty jungler, but to be honest, after Hyli, Oskar was probably the best friend Martin ever had. The way Oskar could protect Martin from the demons in his own head was close to the likes of somebody who could read minds. Oskar always reminded Martin that things were okay, and that not everything was always Martin’s fault. Whenever Martin would become too much Martin for the goodness of his mental and/or physical health, Oskar would gather the team to watch some Netflix, or meet with Martin to binge House M.D. with him. Martin knew Oskar only liked the show for Doctor House’s snarky remarks, but that was okay. He was there for him, and that was all he needed. 

Of course, Bwipo was a HORRIBLE teammate to watch anything with, since he always keeps yapping through every minute of any content the team tried to consume. Gabriel did just not have the physical ability to shut up. There was no one on earth that could talk more than Gabriel could. But honestly, there was probably also nobody on earth that could make Martin laugh more than Gabriel could. The toplaner had just the right niche sense of humor - you couldn’t deny it. That, solely, made Martin appreciate his toplaner. 

And when they were having fun like this, it would get Martin through quarantine. Even if he didn’t have the balls to reach out to Hyuk-kyu, he always had his team to come back to.

Yes, quarantine would be just fine. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter was getting too long for my liking- so I split it in two (maybe even three) parts.  
> I hope you guys don't mind and enjoy it nevertheless!


End file.
